Sakura's BabySitters
by nia annie
Summary: Yoruichi Shihoin has a daughter named Sakura . She is pink haired , green eyed , adorable and 10 months old . She is very intelligent . Yoruichi loves Sakura very much , and doesn't want even a hair to be missing from her daughter . So , she gets-more like threatens- the best of the best to take care of her . Who are they ? The Gotei 13 of course !
1. Sakura's Sitters : The Gotei 13

Sakura's BabySitters

Summary :

Yoruichi Shihoin had a daughter . Her name was Sakura . Her father was Kisuke Urahara , but he had insisted for her to take on the Shihoin family name . She was pink haired , green-gray eyed and adorable, and now she is 10 months old . Because of missions , Yoruichi can't stay at home for too long . So she hired babysitters .

Who are they ?

The captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 , of course !

Now Start !

Yoruichi smiled at her little girl ."Hi Sakura-chan !" The little girl gurgled happily ."Mahmma !" The purple-haired woman widened her eyes in joy ."Sakura-chan is such a smart baby girl ! Yes you are ! Yes you are !" she cooed . Sakura giggled , her chubby arms pulling gently at her mother's hair . Yoruichi laughed happily and tossed her in the air .

Toushiro Hitsugaya's eyes widened ."Y-yoruichi-san ! You might drop-" before he was able to finish his sentence , the Second Division former commander caught the giggling baby that seemed to mock him . He sighed in relief . Yoruichi had invited the Gotei 13 to the Shihoin Family palace to take care of little Sakura while she went on missions that no one knew where she got them from . She had managed to convince even Kuchiki Byakuya to do so since Seireitei was at peace and everyone had nothing to do .

She handed her to Ukitake who took her gently and placed her over his shoulder. " Alright everyone , listen up !" she said . "When I come back , I expect her to be in one piece and perfectly cared for ." Rukia , who had been silent the whole time , spoke up . "Where are the supplies?"

The Shihoin leader pointed at a white door with red and pink rings decorating it . "In there . That is Sakura-chan's room ." she lowered her hand and then smirked. "Instructions are placed on the fridge ; how to feed ,bathe her etc ." she adjusted a black bag around her shoulders and looked at all of them once again . "If anything happens , you are all responsible for it ." Malicious intent at the prospect of her baby being harmed shone in her eyes . Gulping , everyone nodded , not wanting to test her patience . With a cheery smile , she waved , "Bye !" and then flash stepped away .

Toushiro looked at the baby with curiosity . "You do have some of Yoruichi's features don't you ?" he asked softly . She gurgled happily and reached her arms out to him . With a nod from Ukitake , he picked her up from the 13th division captain's shoulder and balanced her on his hip . She cooed and pulled at his scarf . "Hey stop that ." he said , trying to pry off her hands as gently as he could .

Sakura looked up with big and sparkly emerald eyes , freezing him to the spot . "Gaa-aah !" she giggled .

Toushiro was struck for a second .

'Ch , cute .' he thought , refraining from looking at her eyes any longer because he was sure he'd squeal and glomp her if he stared one more second .

Toushiro heard an amused laugh from behind him and saw Renji covering his mouth with his hand , shoulders shaking slightly .

"What are you laughing at ?" he growled . The redhead didn't stop laughing , and it was really ticking him off . But , he reminded himself that there was a baby present and he had to keep it rated K+ .

Soi Fon smirked at him , an amused expression on her face . The white-haired captain twitched a little when the pinkette started to pull on his single bang . He bore with it for a little , until the pulls kinda started to hurt . "Ow , ow , ow –stop it Sakura- ow , ow ," he winced , holding her away at arm's length . Sakura's eyes started tearing up , and her bottom lip began to quiver uncontrollably .

Toushiro sweated nervously . "N-no , don't cry ! Don't cr-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Too late .

Renji's guffaws were drowned out by the loud wails Sakura made . Panicked , he placed her over his shoulder and patter her back soothingly . "Shh , shh , stop crying ," it pained him to say it but he did , for the sake of keeping little Sakura quiet . "Please ?"

Ukitake laughed and took her from his arms . "She must be hungry ." he said , rocking her back and forth in his arms . Sakura's cries started to subside but tears were still streaming out of her eyes . He gave the baby to Soi Fon and said that he would be back in a second with the baby formula .

_S-A-K-U-R-A_'S_B-A-B-Y-S-I-T-T-E-R-S_

Like Toushiro , Soi Fon has never dealt with babies before . She had been accustomed to children , but not babies . So she was kind of awkward in holding her mentor's child in her arms . Sakura had stopped crying and was switching from staring at her to the wall by her side . Soi Fon , curious as to why she suddenly stopped crying , looked at the wall she was staring at . 'Oh.' Was her only thought .

There were pictures on the wall of her and Yoruichi . "What a smart one ." she mumbled , brushing stray bangs to the side of the child's forehead . "Sui-Feng … ba-chan !" the child exclaimed . Soi Fon's eyes widened . "You think I'm your aunt ?" she asked . To her surprise and joy , the child giggled with a vigorous nod . "Sui-ba-chan !" there were lisps in her words since she barely had any teeth but it served to make her even more adorable.

Without her consent , sisterly instincts kicked in and she found herself bumping foreheads softly with the child . "You're so cute ." when her mind registered what she had just said , she blushed furiously . Sakura giggled louder and tugged at her black bangs .

"I'm back !" Ukitake's voice called out , carrying a bottle of milk in his hands . He stopped to stare at the way Soi Fon's way of holding the baby and then grinned , handing the bottle to her . "Why don't you feed her ?"

She gulped but nodded nonetheless , slowly placing the tip of it into Sakura's mouth . She started to suck happily and held the bottle on her own . Her large , sparkly emerald eyes stared at Soi Fon in wonder , before her eyes wandered to the other occupants of the room .

Soon enough , she had drank all the milk and released it from her mouth before throwing it in a random direction . Ironically enough , it hit Renji's nose . "OW !" he yelped , holding his nose . "You little-" his nasally threat was cut off by a glare from Soi Fon .

Sitting down , the 2nd division captain placed the girl in her lap , wrapping her lean arms around her chest t prevent her from toppling over .

XxX

S*A*K*U*R*A*'S

B*A*B*Y*S*I*T*T*E*R*S

XxX

Sakura's eyes locked onto Komamura . Her hands reaching out to him , Soi Fon released her and watched in fascination as she crawled her way to him . She gurgled and then placed her puny hands on his much larger knee , using it as support to stand up . Suddenly , she toppled over with a giggle into Komamura's lap . "Doggy !" she smiled , and began rubbing his stomach . To everyone's surprise and amusement , he started to growl contentedly and then started to bark . But then , scaring the souls out of them , she grabbed the sheathed Tenken , waving it in front of Komamura who followed it with his eyes . She threw it to the far side of the room and shouted , "Fetch !"

~Sakura's Babysitters~

Once the child was tired , Rukia gently scooped her up and rocked her back and forth , humming a lullaby softly . When she was asleep , she crept slowly to her room and opened the door –

She snapped her eyes opened and cried ."WAAAAAAAHHH ! WAAAAAAAAH !"

Rukia panicked and nearly dropped her but thankfully managed to calm down in time . "Why are you crying ?" she asked , trying to shush her . "WAAAAAAAAH ! WAAAA- "

Byakuya , annoyed by the noise , stuffed a pacifier in her mouth . She quieted immediately , but soon it fell out of her mouth .

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH !"

That's when Rukia felt it . A lump in Sakura's rear … Her face twisted in slight disgust . "Someone change her diaper please !" she yelled , pinching her nose . Everyone in the room sniffed and turned green . Komamura , because of his heightened senses , fainted due to the smell . No one was brave enough to face the grossness that babies often produce .

Poop .

Sakura made a face before she relaxed again , and a fart sound was heard . Renji couldn't help it and laughed with a green face . A few others joined in . "Guys !" Rukia said . "She could get rashes if someone doesn't change her diaper quick !"

Instantly , all eyes snapped to Renji . "WHAT !"

They glared holes into his head . He sighed and took Sakura from Rukia's hands , holding her at arms length . He went to the nearest bathroom and closed the door .

Shuffling was heard .

And then …

"EEEEEEEWWW !"

Everyone laughed .


	2. 4 Years Later

**Sakura's BabySitters Chapter 2**

**Sakura age: 4**

**Status : Cuter than ever**

**Current Happening(s) :**

-Read the story first !

**Now Start !**

"Bye Mahmma, please come back safely ." the cute 4-year old smiled slightly and kissed her mother's cheek . Yoruichi grinned . "Of course , kiddo ! Watashi o matsu(wait for me) ." she kissed her daughter's forehead and waved , before disappearing .

"Soo… " Rangiku said , inching closer to the child. When she was close enough , she squealed loudly and glomped the child . "KYAAAA ! CUTENESS OVERLOAD !" Sakura laughed happily in the woman's arms and hugged her back , before her attention was stolen by Rangiku's wavy orange locks . "Rangiku-nee…" she said shyly, twirling a lock of soft pink hair around her index finger . "Yes sweetie-pie ?"

The girl stole a glance at the long orange hair . "…Can I play with your hair ?"

Moment of silence .

Shuhei looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow . Rangiku loved her hair . But would she make an exception for the pink-haired ball of sunshine ?

The lieutenant squealed and threw Sakura into the air and then caught her before repeating the process. "You didn't even have to ask , sweetheart ! OF COURSE YOU CAN !" Sakura squealed and then immediately disappeared from Rangiku's arms, shocking everyone in the room . "Was that … Shunpo ?" Soi-fon gasped , eyes wide . The Shihoin heiress didn't seem tonotice anything as she played contentedly with Rangiku's hair .

"First Shunpo …" Toushiro muttered ."And then what ? Her turning into a cat ?"

"Actually , Shiro-jii," Sakura said cheerily from her spot behind Rangiku ."Mahmma taught me how to transform too !" She grinned , showing off her pearly white teeth . Her green-grey eyes glowed as her body shrunk to a smaller size . Everyone's eyes became wider than before , but not because of shock .'When she transforms back , she'll be naked !' Sakura in her small , white kitten form mewed ."Mama said that I have a strange thing about my transformation ."

Rangiku tilted her head ,picking up the fluffy ,beautiful white kitten ."Eh ? What is it ?"she scratched her under the chin and Sakura purred contentedly , leaning into her hand ."It's that , if I –mew- transform back –meow- I would –ohh there , there , yes that's great- swap clothes with another person ."

To prove her point , her eyes glowed again and she began to grow bigger . Suddenly Renji yelped and there was a poof of smoke on Sakura and the sixth division's lieutenant . When it cleared , Sakura was dressed in very, very loose Shinigami robes . Everyone was gaping before they turned to Renji .

Sakura looked down on her attire and tilted her head ."Renji-jii , you wear heart-shaped briefs ." Renji covered himself , dressed in a ripped pink gown . He blushed crimson and pointed at Sakura ."You little-bleep- ! You –bleep-ing did that on –bleep-ing purpose right ?! " Momo glared harshly at him , as she covered Sakura's innocent ears ."No cussing in front of Sakura, dumb-a….pple !"

"GET HIM !" Soi-fon yelled to a troop of Onmitsukido officers , angry for yelling at her favorite –and only- niece . They nodded and immediately turned to Renji , only to find out that he had disappeared. They all turned to the calm Byakuya . The Kuchiki clan head stared at them for a second and then pointed to the left ."He went there ."

The officers nodded and went to where he pointed .

From somewhere in the Shihoin Palace , everyone heard a distant shout – one Byakuya smirked at .

"KUCHIKI-TAICHOU YOU TRAITORRRR !"

XxX

"Byakuya-jii …" Sakura said tiredly, leaning against the stoic male. Byakuya saw this and his eyes softened ."What , Sakura ?" The child yawned ."I'm tired …" and promptly fell to his lap , fast asleep . Byakuya held back a smile and picked her up gently , cradling her like she was the most fragile of dolls . He stood up and went to her room , before placing her on her bed and stroked her soft hair .

Byakuya stood up to leave but then felt a small tug on his wrist .Looking down he saw Sakura with sleepy half-lidded eyes, staring at him ."Stay ,Byaku-jii."

Seeing no one was around, he smiled softly and sat on the edge of her bed .

"Of course ."

Sakura still didn't sleep, much to his hidden confusion .

"Lie next to me, Byaku-jii."

Sighing , he laid down next to her . She faced him and smiled ."Thank you , Byaku-jii." She wrapped her arms around his hand and held it to her chest , where her heart was . Her heartbeat was steady and strong , a comforting beat to feel and hear .

When he was sure she was asleep, Byakuya wrapped his other arm around her and held her to his chest protectively . He leaned down and kissed her forehead affectionately .

"You're very special Sakura ."He murmured. "You can make even the coldest person open up and continue being the ray of light everyone needs ." Then he smiled slightly ."Special indeed ."

END CHAPTER

No , Byakuya is not OOC .We don't know how he acts when people are not around , so this is what I assume his behavior to be like ; affectionate and gentle . Plus , he's known Sakura for 4 years and that's quite a long time, neh ?

I hope you don't think his behavior is weird .

Love love love ,

nia annie


	3. Chapter 3 : Let's Dance !

Sakura's BabySitters

Chapter 3 : Let's Dance !

_Age : 5_

_Status : Cuter than ever_

Now Start !

XxX

"We'll be gone for two days , three at max . Be a good girl Sakura-hime ." Yoruichi grinned , referring to herself and her husband . Sakura smiled and hugged her mother tightly . "Be safe Mom , Dad ." Kisuke chuckled , ruffling her hair . "We always are , as long as you take care of yourself honey ." His daughter smiled widely and hugged him as well . "Bye !" She waved at them and they returned the gesture before disappearing .

Sakura then went to her private candy stash and pulled out a bowl of chocolate . She sat down in Nemu's lap and then picked up one of the chocolates . She turned to Nemu and grinned . "Nemu-nee-chan , do you want one ?"

Nemu smiled softly . "Don't mind if I do , Sakura-chan ." Sakura popped the candy into her sister-figure's mouth and then ate one herself .

"This is delicious ."

The bubbly toddler nodded , beaming ."I know right ? Mom had made them . She used to be horrible at cooking but eventually became better when Dad kept making comments about it ." Nemu giggled and rubbed her head .

"Sakura !"

The small Shihoin Princess was then tackled by a tall figure .

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH !" Isane cooed and rubbed her cheek against Sakura's like a cat . "Isane-nee-chan , we saw each other yesterday ." Sakura sweatdropped , attempting to push off the much , much , much , much larger woman , but said woman didn't budge one bit ."Geez nee-chan , how many tubs of ice cream did you eat ?"

Isane ignored the comment and continued to cuddle her tightly .

"Isane ."

The lavender-haired lieutenant paled , eyes widening drastically .

"U-u-u-noh-h-h-ana-t-t-taichou…"

She stuttered , knowing that her captain was smiling her 'listen to me or die b***h' smile at her , even without looking ."Get off Sakura-chan . Now ."

Isane gulped and reluctantly let go of her hostage , who gasped for sweet , precious air as soon as she was released . Unohana brightened up , eyes soarkling like a child who just got candy .

"Ah ! Sakura-chan !"

The poor girl didn't get to fully recover and was glomped to the ground by an overly happy 4th division captain .

"Hypocrite ." Isane muttered , crossing her arms .

XxX

It was hot .

HOTTTT .

Sakura was bored out of her mind ."Didn't you guys bring any toys ?" she asked her sitters . They all shrugged .

Suddenly , Sakura stood up and placed her hand against her head , sighing over-dramatically ."Ahh ! Woe is me ! Save me dear babysitters , for I am about to die of boredom !" she said and fell to the ground , faking her death .

Rangiku clapped at her act ."You should become an actress when you grow up , Sakura-chan !" Sakura was then behind Rangiku , wrapping her arms around her nect as she beamed brightly ."Really ?"

The pinkette's eyes glowed and her form shifted into a smaller one . The white kitten stretched lazily and then walked over to Ukitake who picked her up and gently placed her into his lap , stroking her fluffy fur ."Still bored ." Sakura mewed , leaning into Ukitake's hand .

"Hmm…" Rangiku hummed , lying down on her belly to stare at the young white feline . "I don't know ," she then grinned ."But I did bring sake !"

Toushiro twitched .

"Matsumoto…"

"I … Uhm… Believe it ?"

"How'd a Naruto catchphrase get stuck in Bleach ?" Kira questioned . Everyone shrugged again . Then , Sakura's eyes glowed and Rangiku readily placed a towel around her . Sakura poofed and then she was seen wearing her mother's clothes .

"Eh ? I thought that you needed to swap clothes with another person ?" Rukia asked incredulously . Sakura grinned . "Just kidding . I only swapped clothes with Renji-nii because I want to rile him up ." Renji twitched and glared at her .

Then Sakura lit up .

"I know ! Let's dance !"

Toushiro snorted . As much as he liked to baby and coddle her , he would not bow down to that particular order .

"No."

Toushiro , Byakuya , Kenpachi , Soi-fon and Nanao said , frowning .

The five-year old pouted at them , an unhappy look on her face ."Aww ! Just this once ?" Her sparkly eyes became watery as she stared at them unblinkingly .The could feel their resolves swaying the longer they stared into her eyes and immediately covered their eyes . Except for Nanao , who was on the brink of glomping Sakura .

"Too… Cute…" Nanao gasped , falling to the ground .

"K-K.."

"Hang in there Nanao !" Soi-fon shouted , not removing her hands from her eyes .

"Ka…" Nanao muttered . Soi Fon stared at her in alarm . "Don't do it !"

"KAWAII !"

Then . the 8th division's lieutenant glomped the pinkette , squealing fangirlishly . The males removed their hands to look and immideately regretted it , joining in on Nanao's glomp . Well , Byakuya did it wordlessly .

Soi-fon couldn't resist it and glomped as well .

"So you agree to dance ?" Sakura shunpo'ed out of the Shinigami captains and a lieutenant pile , grinning down at them triumphantly . Yachiru was now perched on Kenpachi's shoulders .

Soi-fon , Byakuya and Toushiro shook their heads rapidly . "NO !"

Sakura grinned , turning on the radio .

"Too late ."

An upbeat music played , and Byakuya and Toushiro's eyes widened . "OH GOD ! NOT THIS SONG !" instinctically , their hips moved and their hands went to their ears into a peace shape .

"NOOOOO !"

Some people yelled .

"Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni f se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen"

The song continued to play and everyone was forced to do it . Caramelldansen was like a trigger to unlocking the inner dancer inside everyone , and no one , except those wearing ear plugs , can resist it or stop until the song ends .

When caramelldansen finished , everyone dropped to the ground and rubbed their hips . "OWW !" Nanao winced , rubbing her hips ."My hips are sore !" Sakura childishly giggled and pressed yet another button . "No people , it's not over yet !"

.Three by Morning Musume played , and all the captains and lieutenants found themselves in position .

"What the heck ? Why am I doing this gay-a** sh** ?! "Renji shrieked as he twirled and posed like the others .

"WHY THE F*** ARE WE DANCING TO THIS GAY-A** SH** ?!" Kenpachi screamed when the ah , ah , ah , ah part came .

Sakura was on the sofa , holding a camera while giggling profusely . "This is so going on Youtube ."

XxX

End Chapter

Hoped you liked it , this one was slightly longer than the second chapter . Bye !

nia annie


	4. Chapter 4 : Uh-Oh !

Sakura's BabySitters

Chapter 4

Uh-oh !

XxX

A/N

Oh. My. God. I'm soooo very sorry for not updating this, guys ! My poor readers... I've been focusing on studying so much that I forgot about Fanfiction !

Please forgive me!

Now, go on and read the story.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I so own Naruto. I'mma make Sakura divorce Sasuke and make the anime a crossover. In my dreams, yes.

XxX

Uh-Oh !

"..." 7-year old Sakura glared at them.

The gotei 13 stared at her blankly, wondering what she was accusing them of.

"You have committed a heavy and unforgiveble crime, Gotei 13." Sakura said icily, green orb fiery with a child's wrath.

Nemu, confused, piped up."Huh? What did we do wrong?"

"..." the little girl did not speak, and her angry expression turned hurt. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her bottom lip quivered, causing the Shinigami to panic .

"You..."

They inhaled sharply, wanting to find out their crime.

"...forgot to celebrate my birthday."

Rangiku gasped. "Oh my god ! We're so sorry, Sakura! We were so busy with the hollows that we forgot it. Can we make it up to you?"

Sakura gave them all a once-over, still sniffling, and then made a decision.

"The Royal Shihoin Rules state that in act 35, paragraph (a), sub paragraph (b), it is illegal for the guardians of the Shihoin family members to not celebrate their birthday. The punishment is," She stated , and pulled out a red phone. "I'm telling mom!"

All color drained from their faces.

"Uh-oh." Shuhei squeaked.

Yes, uh-oh indeed.

XxX

"Give it back !" The pinkette yelled to Toushiro angrily, reaching her hands up to snatch the phone. Toushiro frowned and held it up even higher. "No. I'm not allowing you to call Yoruichi-san."

Sakura suddenly grinned and pulled out another phone, this time blue. "Blegh, that's a decoy ! I'm really telling mom !" she exclaimed and then shunpo'ed away.

"Catch her!" Momo cried, "Before it's too late!"

"No..." Kira dropped to the ground dramatically, "There's no hope left..."

"Get up you pansies or I'll slice you all to bits !" "Go Kenny-chan!"

And suddenly, everyone was running .

XxX

"Come on.. come on..." Sakura murmured, scrolling through the contact list. She didn't realize where she was going and suddenly bumped into someone. "Argh ! **** brat !"

Sakura looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes, glaring down at her. Smiling sheepishly, she lifted a hand and meekly said, "Hi."

XxX

"Oh kami, where is she ?" Rangiku mumbled in worry, looking through the bushes for her prescious little sister-figure. She looked up and called out, "Did any of you find her?" slumping when there were only responds of 'no' and 'not yet'.

_Nyaan~_

"Haineko?" the voluptuous woman murmured under her breath.

_Nya! What'cha lookin' for, old lady ?_

"Sakura."

_Oh~! Can I help?_

"...Sure, but don't cause trouble."

_When have I ever ? And I love Sakura-chi too, old lady._

Rangiku rolled her eyes as Haineko materialized in front of her. The maroon haired zanpakuto smirked haughtily at her. "I'm gonna find her faster than you because I'm much better than you, hag." Haineko sniffed the air , her pink tail twitching ever so often at a particular smell, until she snapped her eyes open and ran southward.

'I found her scent!'

Haineko gave herself a pat on the back and continued printing, following the scent. Suddenly, the scent had disappeared, leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Gyaaaaaaaah ! Hag ! Someone ! Help meeeee!"

XxX

"Uh," Sakura asked, "where are you taking me, mister?"

The blue-haired man glanced at her and smirked. "Somewhere."

Sakura gave him a blank stare, perfected by studying under Byakuya's teachings. "Be specific, mister, or I might just do something."

He snorted, apparently , thinking of her as fragile and defenseless. Think again , buddy."And what,pray tell, is that something gonna be ?"

"This." She said simply and elbowed his stomach, enhancing her strength with reiryouku to make him double over in a mixture of shock and pain. While he was distracted, she jumped up and axe-kicked his back, causing a sickening crunch to be heard. Sakura had an excited grin on her face as she rested on his back and patted his head. "I hope that'll teach you a good lesson, mister –looks are 99.9 percent of the time deceiving."

Somehow, his back and stomach healed, and he muttered as he let her ride on his back. "..." Sakura gave him a deadly stare. "...?" he responded with a look of his own.

"Run faster." Her eyes glinted. "Or else."

Gulping, the poor guy ran faster as the child giggled in delight. "Weee! This is so fun !"

Then , she leaned down and asked him,"What's your name, mister?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Kitty-chan !"

"Shut u-"

"If you dare tell me to shut up I will do something worse than last time. I will call you whatever I want and you will not complain. Understood?"

"..."

"I _said_, UNDERSTOOD ?"

"...yes ma'am."

XxX

Finally, they arrived at the' somewhere' her Kitty-chan had mentioned. It was a desert and she could see the faint outline of a palace in the distance. Grimmjow, with no warning, Sonido'ed to the palace gate, causing Sakura to yelp in surprise. The gate keeper, after giving Sakura and Grimmjow a curious look, let them in.

"Wow!" Sakura gasped. "It's a palace!"

"Indeed, it is." Another, foreign voice said from behind her.

Rimmjow turned his head to the source of the voice and bowed his head. "Aizen-sama."

The brown-haired male smiled in a way that caused Sakura to stare at him awkwardly, having trouble to define it as menacing, sweet, innocent or cute.

"Who is the lovely little girl you have there, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked pleasantly.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you, Ai-chan !"

XxX

Rangiku slapped the crying neko-girl over the head. "How could you lose her scent? She wears a super extra special shampoo that I concocted just for her, and it has a strong smell of strawberries and mangoes!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Haineko wailed. "The scent abruptly ended there and gave me no clue whatsoever to where she went !"

"Hm," Mayuri rubbed his chin. "This is quite an interesting case. Haineko, give me a sample of her scent."

Haineko exhaled and a transparent pink cloud smelling like strawberries and mangoes floated out into the glass test tube he was holding. Mayuri placed the cap over it and walked off. "I'll try to track down her scent using this sample. Don't disturb me or there will be dire consequences."

XxX

Hello !

I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I didn't give it much though and decided to make a timeline of my own. In this timeline, SS was at peace and Aizen was trying to relax by not plotting. It sounds weird but it works for me, I think. All the espada are alive, along with Yamamoto and whoever had died in the war thingy.

Goodbye for now, and I'm sure I'll update more soon.

Love love love,

nia annie.


End file.
